


Good evening Mrs. Smith

by CorrineJL



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Transsexual, Widow! Twelfth Doctor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrineJL/pseuds/CorrineJL
Summary: 性转12，寡妇文学
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 3





	Good evening Mrs. Smith

“您好，抱歉打扰了，只想问问您这不会刚好有多余的网线吧？我的网线被猫咬断了，要知道没有网线的日子简直没法过啦。”

绝对不想听到的敲门声，在周六一早就响个不停。Smith夫人刚刚将那扇蓝色大门打开一条缝，外面的女孩子就开始喋喋不休地说了起来。

“我叫Clara Oswald，我住在您家对面。我注意到您是昨天刚刚搬来的，心想或许会有安装网线剩下的边角料没扔，就想来碰碰运气。”女孩笑着解释了一番，“您介意吗？”

Smith夫人眯着眼睛，上下打量了一番这个不速之客——小圆脸，大眼睛，个子不高，尖尖的鼻头像小鸡的喙，整个人在阳光下给人一种有些烫手的视觉冲击力。

“没有，走开。”Smith夫人本想这么说。

但不知是着了哪门子的凉，她最后脱口而出的是：“进来吧，我给你找找。”

得到允许后，Clara高兴地踏入了那扇蓝色的大门。她第一眼看到它时就莫名喜欢——整个街区只有这一扇门是蓝色的，像天空又像海洋，也像某种遥远梦想的色彩。她承认她是实在忍不住才上去敲了那么一敲的。

当然，还有住在这扇门里的Smith夫人——她身材瘦而高挑，站着不动的时候就像一尊后现代风格的雕塑。当她和Clara说话的时候，身高的差距使后者总是被俯视着。但是即便排除这一项影响，Smith夫人也看起来十分严肃——她有一对凶巴巴的眉毛，眼睛的颜色很浅，嘴唇单薄无情。那张脸的轮廓像被利器雕刻出来的一样锋利，仿佛只是轻轻捧起也会被划伤手指。

当然Clara不知道自己为什么会突然产生想要捧起那张脸的想法。

尽管岁月的痕迹早已鲜明地刻在那张脸上，但那仍然是一张非常漂亮的脸。这种漂亮甚至不会让人对它年轻时的容颜产生幻想，因为它很好地与时间融合在了一起——它的漂亮在此刻，在未来，唯独不在过去。

她穿着一身裁剪合体，与身高极为相称的黑衣。尽管上面没有过多点缀，却更将她的气质以一种纯粹、无干扰的方式展现了出来。而当她微微弯下腰，在抽屉里翻找的时候，Clara无意中发现那黑衣的里衬竟是血一样鲜艳的红色。

“拿去吧，这是你要的网线。”Smith夫人将网线递过去的时候，Clara低头看了看那只手——那是一只纤长的、骨节突出的手，无名指上套着一枚失去光泽的戒指，上面的钻石像阴雨连绵的冬日天空一样暗淡而混浊。

她看得有些呆了，迟了好久才连连道谢着接过来。

“谢谢您，Smith夫人，您人真是太好了。”Clara真诚地说。

“请不要这样叫我，你可以叫我博士。”她回答道，语气与刚才相比不那么冷漠了些。

“博士？什么博士？”Clara大睁着眼睛，疑惑地看着她，“您是一位博士？”

“是的，就是博士。”博士显然不愿意过多解释这个名字，Clara很快从她的神情中注意到了这一点——顺便还注意到了那双浅色的眼睛有着多么长的睫毛——她得努力让自己回过神来才能显得不那么失礼。

“很奇怪对吧？这个镇子上，像我年纪这么大的人应该没几个了。”似乎注意到女孩不自然的目光，博士讪讪地笑了笑，意味深长地说道。

Clara连忙将头摇得像拨浪鼓一样：“不，您完全误会我的意思了。”

天知道，她完全不是因为她年纪大，才一直盯着她看的。被误会的Clara为自己刚才的失礼羞愧得无地自容，却又无法控制一次次地看向博士。

“那我不打扰您了……”过了好久，意识到对方似乎没有要继续留自己待一会儿的意思，Clara很自觉地告辞了。果然，博士也并没有表现出挽留的意思。

当她从那间房子里走出来的时候，Clara这才注意到，这是一间不大的房子。但她分明记得，房子的内部看起来仿佛有外面十倍的空间那么大。难道是魔法吗？难道“博士”是女巫用来隐藏身份而为自己创造的另一个称谓吗？也难怪她不愿解释这个名称呢。

但她没有多想，街坊邻居议论纷纷的声音打断了她的思路。

“你知道刚搬来的那个Smith夫人是什么来头吗？”

“听说是个寡妇，死了丈夫后不愿留在伤心地，就独自搬来这里。你没看到她总是穿一身黑衣服吗？那说明她的丈夫刚死不久，她还在守丧呢。”

“连戒指都没摘，想必之前感情应该很好。”

“真是可怜的人……”

Clara对于偷听他人是非很有些罪恶感，然而一旦听到是关于博士的事，她又会忍不住想要多了解一些。她想拍着胸脯保证自己是毫无恶意的，但转念一想当事人或许根本就不在乎她是怎么想的——从那双凶眉毛就可以看出，它们彼此都不想和对方待在一起，像是好多年都没说过一句话似的。长着这样一双眉毛的人，来自他人的揣测对她而言又有什么倾听的必要呢？

Clara再遇见博士的时候，是在自己打工的餐厅里。博士独自一人坐在一个安静的角落，慢悠悠地吃着一份薯条配黑咖啡。餐厅里的气氛同往日没有什么大的区别，但能感觉到此起彼伏的低语声，以及来自所有座位的目光都在有意无意地落向这位新来的居民——很难说是因为在这个人人都互相认识的小镇里新面孔过于显眼，还是因为一些别的什么。

博士也许已经注意到了这些目光，尽管她没有让它们影响自己，却不能否认它的客观存在。

“您想要再来一份甜点吗？或者柠檬水？”Clara主动走上前去搭话，心里默默希望着她还认得出自己。

博士抬眼看着她——这是头一回，因为博士坐着而她站着，她得以通过这样全新的角度观察这位女士，而她再一次肯定了她的美——她看起来甚至比昨天更美了，时间不仅爱她，而且这爱一点一滴都没有浪费。

“你不应该走这么近和我说话，人们会……”博士小声提醒她，并用目光示意她来自周围的那些并不完全友善的审视，“……说闲话的。”

“对不起，我是不是打扰到您了？”Clara的眼睛里透出一丝失落。

“噢，天啊，你的小脑瓜子里都在想些什么？”博士连忙说，“快收起那副悲凉的表情，你的眼神让你看上去像老了一百岁。”

“那或许也没有你年纪大吧，你的头发都灰了。”Clara不知是哪根筋搭错了，鬼使神差地接了这么一句。

这博士可没想到，她睁大了那双略带血丝的眼睛，像看一个小怪物一样地看着这个女孩。

“你对灰色头发有什么意见吗？”她瞪着她，那双凶眉毛在那张脸上已经快要剑拔弩张了！

“没有意见，顺便一提，您生气的样子也是如此好看，让我忍不住想要多气气您。”Clara吐了吐舌头，“如果您要报警抓我的话，您现在可以这么做了。”

博士皱了皱眉，刚才的对话让她觉得自己像是一拳打在了棉花上，这棉花不仅不疼，还想反过来抱抱她。她不由得警觉了起来。

“你到底想做什么？”她问Clara。

“我想约您出去散个步。”Clara说。

“不必了，我可不想在光天化日之下被一群长着布丁脑子的人类指指点点。”博士高傲地昂着下巴，将脸转向一边。

“那我半夜来找您，一言为定哦。”Clara高兴地咧开嘴笑，全然不顾博士向她投来的“谁答应你了”的目光，转身迈着轻快的步子跑开了。

“Clara，你刚才在做什么？”同在餐厅打工的好友凑上来好奇地询问道。

“我在约那位可爱的女士哦。”她回答。

“你疯了吗？和寡妇打交道是会招来不幸的。”好友警告她，“而且人们会议论纷纷。”

“让他们说去吧。”Clara满不在乎地甩甩头发，“她的丈夫死了又不是她的错，难道她应当为此背负这些莫须有的罪名吗？”

“你难道不知道吗？寡妇在守丧期，应当禁欲、慎独，你们会给彼此都招来麻烦的。”

“哦放心吧亲爱的。”

凌晨1点，蓝色的大门准时响起了轻轻的叩响声。

“晚上好，Smith夫人。”Clara故意装腔作势地鞠了一躬。

“我不应该给你开门的，我不知道自己为何要这么做。”博士站在门口对Clara说，“你现在回去还来得及。”

“我不回去，倒是你应该出来看看。”Clara不由分说地一把拉起那只干枯、纤长的手，并再次从不小心掀起的衣角看见了那鲜红的里衬。她笑起来，抬眼看着博士，这一次仿佛看穿了对方那被努力藏起的心思一般。

她不喜欢穿黑衣，却不得不穿。于是她将自己喜欢的颜色穿在里面，以此来弥补些许被压抑的遗憾。

在深夜无人的街道上，Clara拉着博士奔跑。她们穿过白天人来人往的大街小巷，在夜色灯火中，在群星的照耀下，踏着冬天的初雪来到镇子的尽头。

那里有一片宽阔的湖泊，水面平静如镜子一般，将天上那轮圆月反射成两个。或远或近的人间灯火透过夜晚的薄雾参与进这场约会，却又懂事地保持缄默。而雪与星像散落在天地间的湖泊碎片，交相辉映着波光。夜晚在这些来自四面八方的光明中，仿佛白天一样明亮闪耀。

“怎样，很美吧？我就说你应该出来看看。”Clara看着博士说，星光在她的眼睛里闪烁，也在她的眼睛里。

“这很美，Clara。”博士说。

听到她第一次叫自己的名字，Clara不由得欣喜万分。

“你如果换一身衣服——比如红丝绒，我觉得很适合你——一定非常好看。”Clara说，“我想不出还有谁比你更适合红丝绒。”

博士没有回答她，只是无言地望着水中和天上的两轮圆月。

“我家也有两个，只不过不是月亮，是太阳。”过了许久，博士缓缓地说。

“什么？”

“我家有两个太阳——我是说，曾经有。”她看着Clara，回答道，“但是不久之前，我的星球被毁了。我穿这身黑色的衣服，就是在为它悼念。”

Clara难以置信地看着她：“所以，你不是在为自己的丈夫守丧，而是一整个星球？”

“都有，你可以这么理解。”博士叹了一口气。

“噢天啊，我先前不知道，要是我知道的话……”Clara再一次羞愧得无地自容，仿佛自己做了一件天大的蠢事。

“如果你了解得再多一些，你或许不会这么抱歉了，甚至还会为自己的安全担忧起来。”博士平静地说。

“你是说，这与你有关？”Clara很聪明地猜到了她话中的意味，“你做了什么？”

博士不置可否地看着她，没有马上回答。

长久的相视无言，终于，Clara踮起脚尖拥抱了她。

博士没有回抱她，而是僵硬地站在那里，对这个拥抱表现出十足的不习惯。

“Clara，我不是个喜欢拥抱的人。”博士说。

“你会习惯的。”Clara拍拍她的背，像在安慰一个孩子一样安慰这个比她年长不知多少的女士。

博士没有妥协但也没有挣脱，此时的她像极了一只应激状态下的猫头鹰，愣愣地瞪着大眼睛，既害怕又不知所措。

终于，Clara放开了她。此时月亮已经高高地挂在头顶，湖面不再能够看见它的影子。她们又安静地站了一会儿之后，便结伴回家了。

仅仅不到一个月的时间，街坊邻居都在传言，Clara Oswald正在和那个新搬来的老寡妇约会，两人晚上会出去干些见不得人的勾当。传言越传越玄乎，衍生出了许多夸张的版本——有说这位Smith夫人亲手杀死了自己的丈夫，有说她的丈夫是因为受不了她的坏脾气而离开了她，还有说她的丈夫死于一次可怕的疾病而她也很可能携带了病毒。

关于Clara Oswald，则大多的评价是她出格的行为，以及她那让人难以理解的审美取向。当然大多数人认为，这个年轻的女孩一定是觊觎Smith夫人的巨额财产才与她勾搭在一起的，可惜Smith夫人一看就是个女巫，说不定还可以活上千年哩。

“你听见他们是怎么说的了吗？”博士问。

“我没有在听呢，难道你在听吗？”Clara漫不经心地用一只手指卷着头发，抬眼望向博士。

“Clara，我不是你的女朋友。”博士说。

“我从没觉得你是呀。”

很长时间，两人没有说一句话。

“在我们的文明中，守丧期会根据两人相处的时间长短而定，将年换算成月。”博士最终打破了沉默，“我从出生以来就在那颗星球上，直到最近……你知道我已经多少岁了吗？”

Clara看着她，眼睛里有些亮晶晶的东西在闪烁。

“我可以等。”她说，像在哀求。

“你等不到的，Clara。”博士温柔地微笑着看着她，却像在宣判一场死刑。

女孩大睁着眼睛，终于流泪了。

就像所有被拒绝的年轻人一样，她哭着从那座有蓝色大门的房子里逃离了。博士在她身后，既没有喊她也没有上去追她。她默默地看着那个娇小的身影消失在门外，终于低下头叹了一口气。

后来，Clara再没去找过她。

她们仍然住在相隔一条街的对门，却总是能完美地避开对方。街坊邻居最初仍然会议论纷纷，然而时间长了便也倦了。久而久之，这点微小的波澜终于像吹过湖面的清风一样归于了宁静。

直到有一天，博士从门缝里瞥见对门院子里堆了许多的箱子。

“听说Clara要搬走啦。”这回轮到博士偷听起街坊的对话了。

“搬到哪儿去？”

“她和城里一个叫Danny Pink的教师好上了，准备搬到城里住。”

“Danny Pink，你听听这算什么名字，哪有人会姓 Pink的？”

之后的对话，博士再没听进去。

当天夜里，窗外风雨交加，博士在床上辗转反侧。

终于，她一个猛子从床上弹起来，连鞋都顾不上穿，光着脚推开门，穿过凶猛的疾风暴雨，来到对面的房子前。

她用力地拍门，试图盖过暴雨的声音。

没多久，门内传来脚步声，Clara在打开门的一瞬间睁大了眼睛。

“博士？你怎么让自己淋成这样了？”她连忙让她进屋，将她推到浴室——她刚刚将热水放满了浴缸准备自己享用，不想被人抢了先——随后转身去为她找来了毛巾。

经过一番折腾之后，博士裹着毛巾坐在壁炉前，一头灰色的卷发仍然有些湿漉漉的。她不发一语，盯着火堆像个在施咒的女巫，凶眉毛也因为潮湿而看起来更凶了。

“你不愿说说吗？这么晚冒着雨过来，是有什么事？”Clara坐在她旁边问道。

博士仍然不愿说话，浅色的眼睛里却满是悲伤——她没想到自己会表现得如此狼狈，如果她知道的话，她一定不会选在这个时候过来。

但是谁知道呢，自从听了街坊的流言之后她一刻也等不了了。

Clara慢慢地靠过去，抱住了她。这一回，博士没有表现出像上次那样的抗拒。

她将脸凑到离她很近的地方，她能够看见她脸上每一道岁月的痕迹，也能看清那双美丽的浅色眼睛。她没想到的是，博士又比她记忆中的样子更漂亮了一些。

她情不自禁地亲吻了她。

一开始，Clara吻了她的额头，而后者没有表现出抗拒。于是紧接着，她亲吻了博士的脸颊，仍然没有被拒绝。终于，她鼓起勇气吻向了那双单薄的嘴唇。

几乎在她亲吻上去的一瞬间，她感觉到一滴热泪从那双浅色的眸子里落入她们的鼻息之间。

“你知道吗？如果你感觉很悲伤，我可以让你快乐一些。”Clara将额头抵在博士的额头上，轻声对她说道。

博士轻轻地点了点头。

得到允许后，Clara那灵巧的双手开始行动起来，正如她曾独自练习过，以及同不同的人所实践过的那样。她希望让博士快乐，她希望她能在自己的怀中忘却悲伤。如果可以，她愿意为她做任何事。

而与此同时，也有一双纤长的、骨节凸出的手，轻轻地抚上了她的腰间。当赤裸的肌肤接触到那枚冰凉的戒指时，Clara感觉到像是在做梦一样。

“博士……”她在她耳边轻声呼唤着。

“果然还是小姑娘，要学的多着呢。”博士温柔地叹了一口气，将放在女孩腰间的一只手收紧。下一秒，Clara感觉自己的后背接触到了地毯，而接踵而来的是博士落在她唇上和身上的亲吻。

窗外的雨声更大了，Clara闭上双眼，仿佛听见了天使的欢唱。

【完】


End file.
